


Girl's Night [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of Once's girls and fanon femslash. EDIT: Fixed the embedded link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night [Vid]

  
Enjoy & I'd love feedback!  
P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

P.P.S. I'm really sorry this didn't work earlier. I'm now just trying to reupload everything, & maybe switch to Vimeo in the long run. Anyway, it should stream now, & thanks for your patience.


End file.
